battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Book and Ice Cube
This article focuses on the interactions between Book and Ice Cube. Book and Ice Cube became very close friends when Book stepped in as Ice Cube's supporter and best friend, after Leafy in BFDI. The two are often seen together and are often shown to have each other's backs. Recently, however, Book is shown to have not let Ice Cube do what she wants, and as a result Ice Cube left Book and to join another team. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", they both want to be in Pencil's Alliance. They were accepted, but as alternates. Although they were disappointed, they agreed. In "Get in the Van", they both go to FreeSmart's dance party in The Clubhouse of Awesomeness. When Pin yells at Book because she thinks that Book is manipulating Ice Cube, Book states that Ice Cube is her friend and she would never do something like that. When Pin continues to accuse Book of being a horrible person, in a rare act of assertiveness Ice Cube yell at Pin, and explains that she wanted to go with Book, not Pin. Even Book is surprised by Ice Cube's outburst. When they arrive to the party, Book asks Ice Cube if this is exciting. They both agree to not promise to leave Golf Ball's team and join FreeSmart. Throughout BFDIA 5, Ice Cube and Book are always sitting together in the FreeSmart Van and the FreeSmart SuperVan. In "No More Snow!", Book is clearly saddened by Match using Ice Cube to extinguish the fire on her head. In "It's a Monster", Book recovers Ice Cube. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Book tells Ice Cube that they've reached the Yoyle Mountain summit. In "Welcome Back", when Ice Cube goes to save a burning Woody, Book tells her she can't because it's to dangerous. Ice Cube ignores and gives her life to save Woody. Book comments saying that was selfless. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book and Ice Cube both agree that staying with Pencil's alliance is becoming unhealthy for them. Both characters instead join Gaty's team. Book watches sadly as Ice Cube melts during their chase for X's basket. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Ice Cube is freed from a jawbreaker, Book hugs her and says they missed her. Later, Book says that Ice Cube looks nervous and asks if something happened. Ice Cube shakes no so Book tells her if anything bad happens she can always tell her. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Book explains to Ice Cube how Taco "abandoned" their team. Saddened by this knowledge they hug. In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Bracelety and Four say that Ice Cube is safe. Book says that doesn't make sense since she's on and they weren't up for voting. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Book brings Ice Cube next to her and yells at for "mistreating" them. Book says she speaks for Ice Cube as well and wants to see things change. When Book realizes that Ice Cube did not agree with her, Book feels guilty and asks Ice Cube what she wants. After learning that she wants to switch teams, Book tells Ice Cube that it's not BFDIA anymore, and she can't just switch like that. After Coiny interrupts them, Book resumes talking to Ice Cube, but realizes that she is gone, and calls for her. Later, when Book and Gaty talk, she again says how her and Ice Cube joined this team because they wanted better treatment than they received at FreeSmart. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Book explains to Pin that she wants to protect Ice Cube from the sort of behavior that came from Match and FreeSmart. Book is almost driven to tears when she thinks about how is no longer a team that Ice Cube wants to be on due to her oppressiveness. Later, she sacrifices herself to save Ice Cube (and Taco) from a lava flow. In "The Four is Lava", Book is glad to see that Ice Cube is so happy when she receives her happy thought. Neutral interactions In "Get Digging", they both are sent to go get yoyleberries and are pushed into the Evil Forest with Spongy. They run away from Evil Leafy for some time and get back to the others with Spongy getting caught. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "It's a Monster", Ice Cube was angry at Book after she made the Leg-Powered Recovery Center disappear. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Ice Cube seemed to be wary of Book when she was going into a fit of rage over Taco and backed away. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Book starts talking for Ice Cube about their conditions on , Ice Cube backs away from Book and says to let her think for herself. Ice Cube is proud to disagree with Book and says she is not going to do what Book wants anymore, and says she's going to switch teams. She then leaves, later to join Team Ice Cube! and then iance. In "The Four is Lava", Ice Cube is so angry at the thought of Book being recovered that she, unlike her teammates, shows no reaction to Four having arms come out of his mouth or Taco asking Four to recover Book. Ice Cube's Cake at Stake prize, a "happy thought", is of getting revenge on characters by watching them burn, one of them being Book. Gallery Bandicam 2012-08-20 14-54-58-368.jpg Image.danceparty.jpg Sparta.PNG Screenshot_2018-10-08_at_7.53.40_AM.png|Ice Cube stands up for her friend. Screenshot_2018-10-08_at_8.10.41_AM.png Bandicam 2018-01-07 14-19-01-789.png IMG 7677.JPG|Book hugging Ice Cube. Screenshot_2018-10-08_at_8.26.30_AM.png Book and Icy BFB 6.jpg book and icy.png bandicam 2019-07-12 09-02-56-501.jpg ZZZZZ.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 09-03-14-944.jpg 5886.png Category:Multi-character relationships